


Just Dave

by QuietDemise13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDemise13/pseuds/QuietDemise13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was always the hero. In the last moments of the game, Bec was killed, but not before John was stabbed. The game ended, sending everybody back to their places, but somehow John and Dave ended up in the same place and somehow Dave knew that John wouldn't make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dave

Red. The color I hate so much is surrounding him completely, pooling up around his chest. "John!" I scream, trying to make him stay awake, but… He's lost too much blood. "John… Don't leave me… I… I love you!" I say, hoping that it would make things better, but I know it won't. He's too far gone; too far away. He blinks slowly a couple times and attempts to put a smile on his face, although it looks more like a twitch. "I love you too." He whispers with his raspy voice, slowly raising a bloody hand to my cheek for a second before it falls limp and his once vibrant blue eyes slowly begin to turn dull and lifeless.

"John? John! JOHN!" I scream, trying to make him move, again.

_Striders don't cry_

A voice whispers in the back of my head. "I don't give a fuck! I'm not a Strider! I'm an Egbert! I'm an Egbert…" But that's now true, is it? I'm not a Strider, but I'm not really an Egbert either, no matter how hard I try. But if I'm not a Strider, or and Egbert, then what am I?

_Just a person who has nothing, anymore._

The voice responds. "But that's not true… I have… John…" I say and look back down at the bloodied boy in my arms, a ghost of a smile still etched on his face. More tears flow down my blood-smudged cheeks. Slowly, I lean down and press a kiss to his cooling lips and pull away before sliding his eyelids closed and cradle him in my lap.

**It'll be okay, Dave. I promise. I'll never leave you.**

A new voice. It's sweet and a little high-pitched for a boy, but I guess he didn't quite get through puberty, yet. The thought makes me want to collapse in on myself. If it weren't for that stupid game… If we could have gotten out of that universe faster, before John got stabbed… Maybe I could have saved him… Maybe would could have met up with the girls, wherever they landed, and maybe we could have been a happy family again… "John… I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you… What kind of knight am I?" I babbled.

**It's okay… You're my knight, and you saved me even before we met. Don't forget that. I love you.**

An image of him smiling in the outfit you remember him wearing all the time when the two of you video-chatted. You always made fun of him, asking him if he wore anything different than that, but he always shot back at you with your outfit that you also wore every time. The familiar white t-shirt with an ecto-slime ghost on the front brings back many memories, but you push them out of your mind, trying to focus on the image you have of him. Wind blows through his hair and ruffles his clothing, and he starts dissipating with it. The last thing that disappears with the wind is his smile. "I see you're finally with the wind where you belong… I'm glad. I love you too." I mutter. "Bye John."

Your name is Dave Strider and you are nothing nor anybody now, because the person that made you something, isn't here anymore. You are now just Dave. Dave that lost his life's meaning in a freak game. Dave who's love died in his arms. Dave with nothing left to live for. Just Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadstuck is all I really seem to write...


End file.
